Forbidden Love (Genesis Love Story)
by SuperbiJulia
Summary: "All I ever wanted was to be with you. Was that too much to ask?" A story starting from the early days of crisis core up till advent children (or maybe till dirge of Cerberus) All she ever wanted was to be with her one true love, Genesis but due to the Jenova cells that run deep within her there never got to have their happy ending or did they?
1. Reunion With Old Friends

"Kana! I won't let you go with them!" shouted a red haired boy while being tortured.  
"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" a girl shouted as she tried to pull the men in suits from the boy. "Run! They're after you!"  
"Still acting tough? Don't you value your life?" said one of the men that was torturing the boy.  
"Kana belong here at Banora with us not at Midgar!" "Well then, kiss your life goodbye."  
"Genesis, stop it. I'll go just...just don't hurt him anymore," said the girl crying not resisting anymore.  
"Eh? We didn't hear you?" said the man sneering. "Kana, no!"  
"I'll return to Midgar."  
"Now, that's a good girl. Let's go," said the leader of the men as he pulled the girl away. "Sure thing, boss."  
The boy reached out his hand as he cried seeing the girl leaving.  
"Sorry, Genesis. I couldn't keep our promise," said the girl turning back one last time. "KANA!"

Kana's POV  
I opened my eyes and saw the dorm's ceiling. I blocked the light with my hands and saw the crescent bracelet around my wrist, "Such a nostalgic dream."  
"Captain Kana, your brother stopped by earlier. He said to see him at training center 3," said one of my subordinates/comrade.  
I jumped out of bed and said, "Roger that. Oh yeah, there will be newbie arriving today, right?"  
"Yes, captain. But there isn't any-" "Any girls, I know that. How many years of being stuck at 3rd class even though I'm qualified to go to 2nd do you think I went through. Even my juniors are higher ranked than me now," I said grabbing my dual guns and blades from my table top.  
He chuckled and said, "Captain. Have a nice day of training." I looked back and said before leaving, "I'll beat my brother for sure this time."

_Being the only girl in the Soldier System made many look down on me. My first year entering was a nightmare. Most of them treated me like a slave or a maid and even sexually harassed me a lot. No one knew I had deep connections with the famous 1st class soldier except a few of the captains. I bared with it for many years. Patiently training, studying, taking on missions, working almost 24/7 and not even getting enough sleep. Finally, I earned the respect I yearned for many years. I'm now captain of the trainee (newcomers) squad and the captain of the 3rd class soldier squad.__  
__Besides that, I'm also in charge of the infirmary in headquarters and also a researcher since I'm a master when it comes to healing and researching. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Kana. I don't have a family name since no one could tell me my mother's name and I certainly don't accept my 'father'. According to the scientist, my 'mother' is an extra terrestrial life form called Jenova. That with the help of my 'father' gave birth to me and my brother before dying. I didn't believe it at all but my brother kinda bought it. Well, I can't blame him; he got the good genes of 'mum' while I'm stuck with 'dad's' genes.__  
__Sephiroth, 1st class soldier and strongest in the military, that's my brother alright. We were born as twins; he's older by a few minutes. Many couldn't believe that we were related by blood by our hair colours. His is silver while mine was chestnut with a black fringe.__  
__My fighting skills are not too shabby but if compared to my brother. Don't even mention it. It's like a mountain and a molehill and that includes our height. I'm quite short for my age which is another source of teasing.__  
__That's why I'm going through training with my brother whenever he's free. When I meant whenever, I meant barely much. He goes to a lot of top class mission and barely returns back to Midgar even if so, he's always called by the president. By any chance he does return, I'll challenge him into a fight like today but to him it's more like training. I'm determined to beat the crap out of him this time. __  
__So this is how my story begins~_

"You're late, Kana," said Sephiroth the moment he heard me at the entrance.  
"Couldn't you choose a training room that's closer to the dorms? I ran so fast that others might think I'm crazy," I complained while catching my breath. "We're going to start now. The president wants to see me next 2 hours or so."  
"You surely are the president's pet," I teased after regaining my posture. "Jealous?"  
"Not even a little. Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl or your sister," I said drawing my blades out.  
"Never meant to," he said swinging his sword.  
We both smirked gleefully as our blood lust grew stronger. "On the count of 3," I said.  
"1." "2." "3."  
With that, the battle started~~~~~~~~~~~

Battle...basically it's almost one sided but not too one sided (A/N: since I suck at writing battle scenes….might as well skip it :P

"Let's end this," said Sephiroth charging in with the final attack.  
I was down on one knee clutching onto my left hand that was injured earlier.  
_"Haha. I'm still no match for my brother. Well, another week in the infirmary again,"_ I thought laughing at myself accepting this cruel fate.  
I closed my eyes bracing myself for the attack...but it never came.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a guy with a red leather cloak complimenting his crimson red hair. He was blocking Sephiroth's sword.  
"I know I shouldn't be disturbing the fight but I can't stand it when I see a girl about to get hurt," said the earlier guy.  
Sephiroth took a step back and asked, "Oh, a gentleman, I see? What's your name? I don't see you around before."  
"A new recruit from Banora. I got lost, so I decided to go wondering around before I came here."  
"I asked for your name soldier."  
"Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Banora? Genesis? Don't tell me-" I thought as my eye widened at the thought.  
The man turned around to lend a hand, "You okay...KANA?!"  
How many years has it past since I last saw him? His voice...the same addictive voice. It became a bit rougher. That face that's was cute that time, grew into hotty. Bless puberty. That same pendant that matches mine.  
My body moved on its own as I enveloped him in a tight hug, "Genesis!"  
This smell, the smell of fragrance rose...it is him.  
"It's been a while, Kana. I missed you," he whispered into my ears as he hugged me back tightly as if he lets go, I'll disappear once again.  
"I missed you too," I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Our promise...was fulfilled

Flashback

"Kana! Look what I found!" said Genesis. "What? What?" I asked excited.  
"Look at this," he said showing a shiny gem on his tiny hands. I saw it and my eyes started sparkling along with the gem, "Kirei~~" *beautiful  
"I found this inside a river just now. It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"It's so shiny and sparkly. Won't it cause a fortune?" I exclaimed happily.  
He chuckled at me and said, "I'll ask mum to change it into something the both of us can share. You could sorta say like a friendship bracelet."  
I nodded and looked at him with a huge smile carved on my face.

Few days later...  
"Kana! It's finally finished," called Genesis from the house.  
I ran from the backyard to him, excited to see the item. "Close your eyes."  
I closed it tight but tried to peek. "No peeking or you won't get it."  
I pouted a bit, "Fine." I heard him release a sigh and then felt something cold touch my wrist.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
I opened and saw a bracelet with a crescent shaped pendant adorned on it around my wrist. "It's sparkling!"  
He chuckled at my actions and said, "Yours is a crescent while mine is a Sun. It was said that the sun and moon rarely met each other and even it met it'll an instant only. But still they are the two that lighten the day and night. Without them light will not be here. We are like them. We couldn't meet always but even for an instant, we still treasure the moments. Each of us played a solitary part in each of our life and we need each other. You could say it's proving for our never ending friendship. We will wear this forever and protect it till we die, right?"  
"That was quite some wise words coming out from you but could we leave the 'die' part out," I pouted.  
"Fine. Remember, as long as you are with me, I will never let you die, I swear."  
"Promise?" I asked showing my pinkie finger. He linked his finger with mine and said, "Promise. Even if we were to be separated, we will remember out promise and one day get back together again side by side?"  
"Yup!" I smiled gleefully as both of our new accessories sparkled in the dawning light. "Always, Kana. Always..."

End of Flashback

Without knowing, our lives were like being played out by God. The red string that was wrapped around both of us never broke or waver instead brought us back together. _"Arigatou, kami-sama~~~"_ *god*  
"Mind explaining, Kana?" asked Sephiroth with his arms folded. "We met when I was sent to Banora, you remember right? He's the guy I was talking about along with another," I explained not letting go of Genesis's hug.  
"So you're the one that she talks about all the time. About the guy which she lo-" I stopped him by throwing a fireball at him with my face fully red. "Nii~san! Don't talk about it. It's embarrassing."  
"What's so embarrassing about him knowing you have a-" Another fireball came his way and he dodged it, "What the hell was that for?!"  
Genesis chuckled at the sibling's quarrel and decided to say something, "Kana, he's here too you know."  
"He who?" "You'll see," he said gazing into my eyes.

I almost got lost in his aqua eyes till someone appeared at the entrance saying, "I told you to meet at the operation room. I've been searching everywhere for you."  
"I got lost, can't help it. Anyway, look who I found!" said Genesis as he gestured to me.  
"If it's another girl that fantasizes you, forget it. You promised to her, right?" he said still not noticing me but I knew him...I knew him all too familiar. "Yeah, I know. That's why it's her."  
"Her wha-" I lost it and whacked him on the head, "Baka Angeal. Forgetting your childhood friend just like that."  
"Ow! What the heck! Wait a minute..."  
Me and Genesis started to count mentally _"1...2...3!"_  
"KANA! Is that really you?!" "No I'm her twin, Kanade," I gave him a poker face.  
"Drop the sarcasm, Kana. Now I know it's you. I thought they took you somewhere?!" he said as he gave me a friendly hug.  
"The somewhere you are talking about is Midgar. You thought they'll bring me to a secret base under the sea or on the moon or something. Nice to see you again Angeal. Glad to know you're still as oblivious as usual," I said as I hugged back.  
"Glad to know you still haven't lost that sarcasm tone of yours. Besides, you've grown quite well. Your chest isn't as flat as last time."

I was gonna give him a tight slap till Genesis cut in between us and sling his arms around both of us and said, "Well now, the three friends are together again. Kinda like Loveless, eh?" I chuckled knowing his obsession over the 'Loveless' acts.  
"Sorry for breaking the moment but would the both of you don't touch my sister so easily?!" said Sephiroth angrily pissed.  
I broke out of the hug and introduced, "This is my brother, Sephiroth. This is Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. Now..."  
I caught him off guard and tripped him. Then, cast a barrier spell on him and said, "It'll last for an hour or two. So, till then sit there quietly while I catch up with them k. I don't want my overprotective brother around to spoil the moment."  
I showed my tongue and grabbed the both of them out of there before...

A loud explosion could be heard from inside the room but he never appeared out.  
"He seems furious. Shouldn't we-" said Angeal before I cut him off, "My barrier is indestructible. For a strong soldier like him, we've got an hour or two to catch up. I'll show you guys around!"  
The two of them seems happy that I haven't changed much since then.  
_"Hurry, let's go!"_ - flashback scene when they were kids  
"Genesis! Angeal! Let's go!" I said looking back at them with a wide grin on my face.  
The two of them looked at each other and then at me and..."Wait for us!"

It was like a fairy tale we could meet each other again but like every tale told...there were bitter moments.  
Deep inside the bloods of the two siblings, the blood cells that flow within them...Jenova.


	2. Heightening Emotions

Kana's POV  
"Time flew past fast and before I knew it even the both of them surpassed me!" I wrote in my diary.  
"Third Class Soldier, Kana!" called out someone but I totally ignored it since I could guess who it was and continued writing, "Angeal and Genesis. My two best friends were promoted to first class in the first year of entering soldier. I'm delighted that brother finally have friends now but-" Before I could finish, someone abruptly took my diary saying, "Ignoring my orders now eh Kana?"  
I looked up and saw my red-headed friend smirking at me.  
"Stop making fun of me Genesis. Just because you made first before I did," I sulked while looking away.  
"It's coz they saw potential in me," he replied smugly. An irk mark appeared on my head as I fought back, "No, it's coz I'm a girl and Shinra is a damn sexist company. And give me back my diary!" I complained while trying to reach for my diary.  
"You want it back?" he said teasing me. "Genesis!" I whined as I jumped to get it back due to our height difference.  
As I was jumping, I tripped over who knows what. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact but it never came.  
He caught me in the nick of time and turned me around into his arms, "Caught you."  
My face burned bright red as I pushed away and stood properly. "T-Thanks," I said avoiding his gaze.  
He ruffled my hair with that captivating smile of his making me blush harder than I'm already am.

Then he started, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises-"  
"Nothing shall forestall my return," I continued his line before snatching my diary back, "right?"  
"You've been reading loveless, aren't you?" he said pulling out his copy of loveless from his cloak.  
"Once in a while. I only remember those you've told me since I don't have my own copy," I replied with a sad smile.  
Genesis went to a nearby couch and sat down before gesturing me to seat to do the same.  
I sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you-"  
He brought his face closer to mine and said, "You don't need one coz you can always share with me."  
"W-whatever," I said leaning closer to him as I peeked at the book, "Genesis. Come on. I wanna read."  
"Yeah yeah," he said opening his book and reading it silently with me.

Genesis POV  
Time surely flies fast, just having Kana at my side calms my stress down.  
Being a first class isn't all fun and games neither the fame nor fortune. It's exhausting both mentally and physically.  
After coming back from a mission, I'm always send for another one with hardly any rest.  
I barely have any time for myself, heck not even enough to hang out with Kana anymore.  
I wonder how she feels being alone in the base without us to be with her. Her brother, Sephiroth himself doesn't have enough time to be with Kana. I hope she doesn't feel too lonely. I might ask to be demoted, so I can spend more time with her but she'll kill me if I did that.  
She always wanted the first class title and was quite annoyed when she found out I reached first before her.  
I'm actually thankful that she isn't in first class. The difficulty of missions assigned are sky rocketing and it basically puts our lives on the line.  
I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. As long as I'm around, I will NEVER, NEVER let her get hurt. I swear it on my pride.

After a while, I felt something leaned against my shoulder. She dozed off while reading again.  
She was snoring softly with such a peaceful and cute look on her face. A blush crept up to my face when I saw that her cleavage was exposed.  
_"Should I close it? but...if Kana woke up while I tried to fix it...she'll kill me. And I can't stop looking at it...wait...why am i thinking like this?! Grahhh! What am I supposed to do?!" _I argued inside my head.  
Luckily, she shifted in her sleep and her clothes manage to block it from my view.  
I gave a really relieved sigh as I pushed her fallen hair from her face. "I don't know what you can do to me nowadays."  
It's harder to keep my self-control whenever I'm with her. The way she pouts her lips...makes me want to...STOP THINKING!  
I shake my head of the dirty thoughts as I lay her down gently on the couch as I got up.  
She stirred a bit in her sleep and muttered what seemed to be my name. "Yes?" I responded.  
"Dont...ever...leave...me...behind*yawn*" she said in her sleepy state. In her dream or real life unknown.  
I laid down beside her and kissed her forehead, "I will never leave your side ever again. Rest assured."  
As if hearing me, she snuggled closer to me and the next four words she said totally caught me off guard. "Genesis...I love you."

My eyes widened at her sudden confession as my heart started beating wildly in my chest.  
_"Calm down Genesis. Don't do anything rash,"_ I tried to calm my hormones down but when I saw her lips my mind went haywire.  
My hands slid down to her thigh as I caressed it slowly enjoying the sensation. I found myself leaning in closer to those luscious lips. Her rose scent filled my being and I'm losing my control more and more.  
Just when our lips almost touched, my phone vibrated snapping me out of it.  
I reached for my phone and flipped it up. Just another text from a random fangirl. This is the tenth time I've changed my number.  
I wonder how on Earth they could have find my number in the first place. What did they do...find the whole phone directory for my number?  
_"Phew, For once I'm thankful towards the fangirls. I would've done something unforgivable if it didn't snap me out." _I thought as I stared at her sleeping face.  
I place myself in a more comfortable sleeping position with my right hand below my head acting as a cushion.  
I caressed her cheek and whispered, "I'll never leave you or hurt you ever again."  
Then, I fell asleep beside her.

Sephiroth's POV  
I was on my way to tell Kana to head to the mission room but the view I got was...  
"Genesis what do you think you're doing with Kana?!" I asked with my dark aura accumulating.  
Genesis immediately woke up shocked and fell to the floor. "I-I-Itte...Sephiroth?!"  
"You want to get it from me huh?" I threatened. "W-Wait. I-I can explain."  
At that moment, Kana woke up sleepily and rubbed her eye. "Are? Why are you on the floor Genesis?"  
I chuckled at her cuteness and said, "Kana. You have a mission." She immediately awoke fully as her ears perked up.  
"Mission?! Wo-woah!" she exclaimed before she slipped over something on the couch and landed on top of Genesis.  
"S-Sorry," apologized Kana. "I-It's okay," Genesis replied with a super obvious blush on his face.  
They stared into each others eyes for quite some time as if I'm invisible in the room or something till I cleared my throat.  
They awkwardly stood up and avoided each others gaze with both having pink tint clearly shown on their faces.  
Unable to stand it anymore, I commented, "Stop the lovey-dovey act will you both? Im gonna puke soon."  
"It's not like that!" they both shouted at the same time with their faces bright red."  
"Yeah. Whatever. Kana, the mission room now," I said leaving the room.  
"H-Hai, nii-san," said Kana as she followed me. "Kana." "Yes?"  
"Never mind," I said brushing of the question I had in mind.


End file.
